Drabblepralinés
by SeKaYa
Summary: Eine bunte Mischung mit allem, was die Drabblekiste so bietet: von Moodys Pflichten über den Namen des Ordens bis hin zu der großen Tabufrage... hier findet sich fast alles!
1. Gold wert

Autor: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte und Begriffe gehören J.K.Rowling. Story und Idee sind mein geistiges Eigentum. Das gilt auch für alle noch folgenden Kapitel.

Hauptcharakter: diverse

Warnung: AU/OOC (zumindest anzunehmen)

* * *

**Gold wert**

Der erste September war da. Heerscharen von Schülern rollten an mit Sack und Pack. Auf dem Bahnsteig herrschte Lärm und Gedränge.

"Also auf ein Neues, wie?", meinte die Imbisswagenhexe, während sie aus dem Fenster des Führerhäuschens sah. "Wiedereinmal Hogwarts."

"So sieht's aus", stimmte der Lokführer zu. "Und wieder einmal heißt es nachher Putzkolonne rufen..."

"Du weißt aber, dass der meiste Dreck von den Süßigkeiten kommt, oder?"

"Ja", knurrte der Lokführer. "Und die bringen das Geld, ich weiß."

Die Imbisswagenhexe nickte ihm noch einmal grinsend zu, bevor sie losging um ihre Waren zu überprüfen. Schüler und Schokolade waren eine goldene Kombination.


	2. Sirius und James?

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Sirius und James...?**

"Was ist los?" Die Imbisswagenhexe sah besorgt zu den flimmernden Lampen an der Decke. "Wieso halten wir...?"

Der Lokführer deutete schaudernd nach draußen. "Dementoren."

Die Hexe sah nach draußen und ihr Blick traf auf die dunklen Gestalten, die in der Dunkelheit auf den Hogwartsexpress zukamen. Eindeutig Dementoren. Aber was zum Teufel sollte das?

"Denkt das Ministerium, Black würde sich in einem Zug voller Schüler verstecken...?"

"Vielleicht hat er sich auf der Mädchentoilette eingeschlossen", brummte der Lokführer mürrisch.

"Ach, dann war er es also, der vorhin in der Kabine von Wagen vier lauthals geschluchzt hat...", sagte die Imbisswagenhexe sinnierend. "Jetzt macht alles Sinn! Vor allem das 'Wieso hast du mich verlassen, James?'..."


	3. Überraschung

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

(von attack09 gegoostes Drabble. Vorgaben: Bau die Wörter Fledermaus, Blumenstrauß, Schlange, Kartoffelchips und Darth Vader ein)

* * *

**Überraschung!**

Severus verzog angesäuert sein Gesicht und sah mit einem geradezu leidenden Gesichtsausdruck zu Lucius hinüber.

"Erklär mir noch einmal, was das soll", sagte er und wies finster auf die Sachen, die er trug. "Ich meine... wer hatte die Idee dazu?"

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, Severus. Aber ich kann dir eines sagen – du hast wenigstens eine Rolle, die zu dir passt."

"Ach ja?", knurrte Severus. "Eine Fledermaus würde besser passen!"

Lucius rollte mit den Augen und schob Severus in Richtung Ausgang.

Severus spähte hinaus. "Es ist ja gerammelt voll!"

"Natürlich", sagte Lucius. "Und jetzt mach schon!"

"Eher futtert diese verdammte Schlange Kartoffelchips! Ich werde nicht da rausgehen!"

"Nur wegen Bellatrix und ihrer –" Severus brachte ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick zum Schweigen.

Seit Bellatrix ihn bei der Probe gesehen hatte, zog sie ihn damit auf. Sie hatte sogar gesagt, dass er am besten immer so herumlaufen sollte – es verbesserte seine gesamte Erscheinung. Und als Severus mit einigen gut gezielten Flüchen dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Bellatrix auf Abstand blieb, suchte sie ihn mit Blumensträußen und heulenden Karten heim. Warum musste Lucius ihn jetzt daran erinnern?

Lucius schob Severus energisch auf die Bühne, aber nicht bevor er Severus den Helm mit der Maske aufgesetzt hatte.

Mit leicht polternden Schritten und keuchendem Atem betrat der Dunkle Lord, Darth Vader, die Bühne.


	4. Dinner For Two

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

(von attack09 gegoostes Drabble. Vorgaben: SS/HG, romantisch, Schnapszahlendrabble)

* * *

**Dinner For Two**

Mit geübten Griffen brachte er Ordnung in das Durcheinander – er hatte kaum noch fünf Minuten, bevor sie kommen würde. Zehn, wenn sie sich an das Höflichkeitsgebot hielt und fünf Minuten nach der vereinbarten Zeit kam. Aber er durfte damit nicht rechnen.

Prüfend sah er sich sein Werk noch einmal an: Tischtuch und Gedeck war in perfekter Ordnung und die Rosen standen in voller Blüte.

Schnell ging er noch einmal alles durch, sah ein letztes Mal nach dem Essen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es jeden Augenblick soweit sein musste.

Es war ihr erstes richtiges romantisches Abendessen – Patzer wären tödlich. Ein Klopfen.

Nervös öffnete Severus die Tür. "Hallo, Hermine."


	5. Unerwartet erwartet

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

(ein Geburtstagsdrabble für Fee)

* * *

**Unerwartet erwartet**

Er war sich mehr als nur sicher, dass er der Aufräumaktion hätte fernbleiben sollen. Es war nie seine große Stärke gewesen, _aufzuräumen_. Dafür gab es im Ministerium schließlich eine eigene Abteilung, warum hätte er sich also je darum kümmern sollen? Er hätte wissen müssen, dass ihn im Orden auch _solche_ Aufgaben erwarten würden. Es war nicht so, als ob er sich drücken wollte, aber er war einfach nicht dafür ausgebildet! Vermutlich war jeder im Orden besser als er in diesem Aufgabenbereich – selbst Fletcher! Obwohl, der wohl eher nicht...

Aber es blieb dabei: Er war ein verdammter Auror und keine Putzfrau!


	6. Nomen est Omen

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

(ein Geburtstagsdrabble für Fee)

* * *

**Nomen est Omen**

Die Versammlung zog sich nun schon einige Stunden hin. Dabei war es vielleicht nicht einmal das wichtigste Thema, das sie besprechen könnten. Es ging nicht um neue Mitglieder, Todesserattacken oder andere Pläne. Nein, es war viel trivialer.

Es ging um einen Namen für ihre Gruppe.

"Ich bin immer noch für PFUND", verkündete James.

Ein Schnauben von der anderen Tischseite. "Und was soll das bedeuten, Potter? Potters Freunde und niedere Dienstlinge? Allein der Name wird Schrecken in unseren Gegnern wecken..."

"Spar dir deine Kommentare, Snape!" Sirius warf dem Slytherin einen tödlichen Blick zu. "Nennen wir uns doch die GATT."

"Und das bedeutet?"

"Gryffindor'sche Anti-Todesser-Truppe." Sirius grinste breit.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. "Ach, ich war der Ansicht, dass wir nicht alle zu den hitzköpfigen hirnlosen –"

"Hört auf!" Dumbledore seufzte. "Wir brauchen einen Namen, der nicht sofort alles verrät. Weder unsere Mitglieder noch unsere Verbindungen – wir sind eine Geheimorganisation."

"Dann vielleicht GMUK?", schlug Remus vor. "Geheime magische Untersuchungskommission."

"Eher große Magier unter Kleinkindern." Snape warf den Rumtreibern einen gehässigen Blick zu. "Klar, wer gemeint ist, nicht wahr...?"

"Es reicht!", fauchte Dumbledore, als Sirius darauf anspringen wollte. "Wir sind jetzt der Orden des Phönix – Punkt!"

Und so kam der Orden zu seinem Namen...


End file.
